Bunny Mai
by StockinCutie
Summary: Gene is alive in the story. Mai, Gene, Naru, end up serving in a cafe with bunny suits on. Awkward Moments, Singing, and a WHOLE lot of blushing will blossom in the story! An Easter One Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**SO Easter is in a few weeks, and schools are going on vacation for 1 week. I usually stay inside n stuff but since I was just introduced to fanfiction in January-even though I joined last year december I never really wrote stories- I have now got the inspiration to write a Ghost Hunt Eater One-Shot, enjoy! Gene is alive as you know, by the way.**

"NO I REFUSE" Mai stomped on the couch of the office and huffed. "Come on! Mai~~!" Yasu and Gene walked into the office following Mai. They had a pink shopping bag in their hand and there eyes showed scandal. "I refuse to wear that! It's so..revealing!" Mai grabbed her pillow and covered her face. Yasu pulled out a sexy pink bunny outfit with a bunny ear and bunny tail in Gene's hand. "Please Mai~ Please!" Gene patted Mai's head with a grin. "No no no no no! I can't believe you are on Yasu's side!" Mai threw the pillow at Gene's face. "Mean..." Gene sulked in the corner, when the door opened revealed a doll, I mean Masako.

"What is all the noise, honestly after Gene joined, this place is so loud and rowdy." Masako scoffed and sat down on the couch. "Well I don't wanna be rude, but Masako's right..." Mai sighed and placed a hand on her head, fell on the couch and rested. "I'm worried about Naru...is he alright?" Mai asked Masako, obviously worried. "Why would I tell you...?" Masako covered her mouth with her kimono sleeve and huffed. "Whatever..." Mai sat up and stood. "I'll go make us some tea..." She sighed sadly and limped over to the kitchen.

_Ever since Naru found Gene alive, he went to England with Lin and Gene is temporarily in charge of the SPR. I'm not complaining, he's ten times more better. But for some reason, I miss that quote of his. 'Mai tea' Naru I miss you..._

_I love Gene, yes, but not romantically, I love him as a brotherly figure. But Naru just won't understand that...will he..._

Mai thought, automatically picking up the tea cup. "Naru..."

"Yes?" A voice suddenly said, which caused Mai to spill her tea. "Naru?!" Mai quickly turned to see Naru standing there with his coat in his hand. "Yes Mai, what do you need?" Naru said placing his coat on the hanger. Sudden tears started to flow from Mai's eyes. "If you are going to cry, please I advise you to use tissue" Naru rudely suggested, walking out of the kitchen. "Mean as ever..." Mai wiped her tears and just noticed the mess she made with tea. "Oh boy..." Mai grabbed the mop and started to clean.

Walking out of the kitchen, she saw Masako prowling all over Naru, which annoyed the heck out of Mai. Mai cleared her throat and grabbed everyone's attention. "Welcome Back, Naru." Mai placed his warm tea on the table, along with everyone's tea. "YASU AND GENE" Mai shot evil glares at the two who were trembling in the corner.

"Mai..since Naru is here, now you have more of a reason to try on the certain outfit!" Yasu reasoned, which immediately made Mai blush. She turned to Naru to see if he reacted at all, but of course, he was just reading a few past cases and sipping tea. _Maybe he'll notice me... _Mai thought as she flustered herself. "Mai, just, DO IT" Gene whined and sulked until finally...

"FINE, GIVE ME THE BAG" Mai gave her self up and grabbed the bag. "Yes!" Yasu did a victory pose with Gene and Mai mumbled.

5 minutes later...

2 bunny ears popped out from behind the changing room. A leg was shown peeking out and finally Mai showed her red face. A black tuxedo bunny suit with black bunny ears. Her black heels walked inside the room with all eyes on her. Even Naru was looking, but not as shocked. "This...is too...embarrassing!" Mai hid her cheeks, but was hopeless due to the redness spreading. "You look great, Mai! No need to hide yourself" Gene walked up to her, and pulled her arms up. "See, nothing to go all shy about" Gene convinced, but ended up with a kick right in the falala.

"Why..." he groaned and fell to his knees, bending over. "That's what you get!" Mai had tears forming in her eyes. "But you look adorable, why would you kick me?" Gene patted Mai's head with a smile. "Gene..." Mai looked up at him blushing. "He liiiikes you" Yasu popped up between us and I Mai immediately reddened. "I have an idea" Yasu winked at Mai and Gene. "Naru, downstairs is a cafe right?" Yasu asked, turning toward Naru who was trying to not get involved. "Yes, and they are in desperate need of waitresses- You wouldn't" Naru suddenly perked up, having an idea of what Yasu was planning. "Masako, could you get us two male tuxedo bunny suits?" Yasu requested, and a smile grew on her face. "But of course" Masako quickly left the room. "Yasu, I trusted you! Why?!" Gene put his hand on his heart, pretending he was hurt. "It will help a little bit, think about it. Mai, Gene, Naru, all good looking people, helping the poor cafe down there!" Yasu tried to reason. "I guess so...I mean...I heard they might go out of business...So, I want to help them!" Mai put on a determined face. Masako was back panting and she had bags in her hand. "Naru, Gene, Mai realllllly needs help" Yasu shoved the bags in Gene and Naru's chest.

Another 5 minutes later...oh boy..

"I will kill you all..." Gene groaned under his breath, holding a tray in his hand and serving a whole group of ladies. His black bunny ears pouncing around while running to get the next tray of cake and tea. "U-um...what would you like to eat?" Mai said shyly, trying to cover her body up. "I would like the whole menu!" A man yelped, and the other men behind him agreed. "Thank you!" Mai quickly scampered away, getting all types of looks from every man or boy in this whole cafe. She quickly went beside Naru and whispered "How are you doing?"

"Why don't you see yourself?" Naru gestured toward a whole ten filling table full of fan girls. "I would like the caramel filled cake and...I would like to marry you!" The girl said bluntly. "Why you little!" another girl said, tackling the girl to the next seat. "No, marry me!" a next girl said, raising her hands up in the air, only to have another girl pull her back down. "Well it seems you have everything under control" Mai stuttered, slowly walking away due to the heavy glares she was getting from the girls.

Mai carried 2 trays on both her hands. "I need a refill of a latte and a caramel macchiato for table four!" Mai called out, signaling other waitresses. "Right!" she heard a voice call. "Good." Mai placed the trays on a table full of high-school boys. 'I think they're from my school...Oh is that Riki?' "Hey, is that you Mai?" the boy asked, his black bangs shimmering, which made Mai blush. "Yes yes, It's me. Hi Riki." Mai took out her notepad clumsily and grabbed her pen. "What would you like?" she asked. "Um...A normal coffee, oh and a vanilla cake" he pointed out. "Ok, I'll be right back!" Mai cheered. "Hey Mai, before you go. Let's exchange contacts, I mean I wanna study with you on a free day" Riki asked shyly. 'He's adorable!' "Sure", Mai pulled a piece of paper out and wrote down her number and address. "Here you go!" Mai handed the paper to Riki, and she could hear the growls coming from the other boys.

"Thanks" he smiled brightly. "So cute..." Mai mumbled blushing. "I'll be back!" Mai scurried off to another table.

"Mai..." she heard the Davis brothers groan. "YOU WEREN'T ON THE JOB TO FLIRT!" Gene hit Mai on the head with a book. "Ow..." Mai rubbed her head. "Yeah I heard you mumble 'so cute' to that guy! AND you exchanged numbers with him!" Gene put his hands on his hips. "We were made to serve, not flirt." Naru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "But we're gonna study together!" Mai sulked. 'So dense...' Naru and Gene thought together.

Gene patted Mai's head. "Huh..." Mai blinked a few times, but smiled. "Let's get back to work" Naru clapped his hands together. "Roger!" Mai and Gene went back into place, and Naru sighed. "Hey Mai" Gene poked. "Hm?"

"You should go up on the stage and sing~" Gene suggested, and immediately a vein popped on the girl's head. "You forced me to dress up in this outfit, and now you want me to sing...!" Mai yelled in her whisper voice. "Please?" Gene put in the puppy eyes and Mai could never refuse that. "Ok ok..." Mai walked up to the stage grumpy and grabbed the mic and breathed in and breathed out. "I'm only doing it for Naru and Gene" she mumbled

Take me with you when you go  
Don't leave me out here on my own  
Take me with you when you go  
Fire away, screw this place that we call home

It was small and simple, Mai closed her eyes and opened one of them to hear an awkward silence. A round of an applause engulfed the cafe, people smiling and standing while they clap. Mai immediately shot everyone a bright smile. Mai felt more confident and she walked off the stage feeling good about herself.

A few hours passed, and noon had came so quick.

Mai stretched her arms in the air, she had gotten used to wearing a bunny suit. "That was fun, I met new friends, and Riki, and I got a free discount on a limited supply of sweets!" Mai licked her lips in pleasure and clapped her hands happily. "I can't believe it...We dressed up in bunny suits and even helped downstairs" Naru opened the door knob to see John, Masako, Ayako, Monk, Yasu, Lin, and finally Madoka chatting, but immediately froze when they saw the girl and two twins staring at them. "What are you guys wearing?" Monk questioned. "Well it's a long story..." Mai rubbed the back of her head. "Hey Mai" the twins asked, with Gene on her left and Naru on her right.

"Yes?" she answered, blinking.

The two leaned in and gave Mai a kiss on the cheek both sides.

"Whaaat!" Mai cupped her cheeks and blushed.

**Banzai! I'm so proud of myself of making this so long...well I made other long but idk! :D**

**The song I used is called Fire Away by Skrillex.**

**I hope you enjoy, I would like for people to review, ok? :) Thanks!**


	2. Dressing Up Mai

**I got the idea from reading the reviews...I should continue this...it's friggin amazing! ;D**

"You must REALLY hate me, don't you?" Mai grumbled and kicked the wall. "Mai, please stop being a destroyer of walls. It costs money" Naru read his book, sipping tea, and being Naru. "BUT THESE 2 BUMBLING IDIOTS WANT ME TO DRESS UP AS ALL TYPES OF STUFF EVER SINCE THAT BUNNY INCIDENT!" Mai complained, rather loudly.

"And what's even worse, half of my body isn't even covered!" She continued, huffing down n the chair finally. Yasu and Gene came out from the couch that they were hiding from and sighed in relief.

_A tiger, cat, dog, frog, teddy bear, witch, princess, Ciel from Black Butler, cosplay, super woman, EVEN A FREAKING STRIPPE- Er...I think I took that a little too far...Who am I kidding?! They were the ones who suggested it!_

"You guys are horrible!" Mai whined and playfully hit Gene's chest. "It hurts, oh how much it hurts" Gene replied sarcastically, which annoyed me. "Mai...CHOP" Mai hit Gene on the head with Naru's book, and huffed. "Ow..." He rubbed his head and sighed. "Mai..can you at least dress up as a cat?" Gene's puppy eyes were showing, and I grunted loudly. "I CAN'T STAND YOU ALL" Mai went to the bathroom with thousand of bags in my hand.

First up..Tiger

"I will murder you in your sleep Gene" Mai came out in an sexy tiger suit with garter belts connecting to her short short SHORT skirt and to her boots. Her top was a cheetah pattern and it covered only her chest. Her belly was out of course. "How do people where this..." Mai wondered, looking at her chest.. "I mean...they made my boobs look ten times more bigger..." she blinked, surprised. "Maaaai, you look great and all but try on the teddy bear!" Yasu yawned, un amused. "One day...just one day..." Mai growled and stomped back to the bathroom

Teddy Bear

"I feel like my insides are going to sweat out. This burning the hell out of me!" Mai walked in with a large teddt bear costume on, not like the sexy suits. It was like...a child's costume to put it in the best description. "Kawaii" Gene glomped Mai from behind and of course she fell to her death. "No No No! Let's try the witch" Yasu complained, and Mai flipped the table. "Rage Quit" Gene mumbled.

Witch...

A pointy hat appeared and Mai stepped out with a short witch dress on and a broom in her hand. "What the fudge..." Mai looked at the broom in confusion. "Can you do a evil laugh or something..?" Gene took out his phone and secretly video taped Mai. "Um...Mwuahahaha...?" Mai sarcastically laughed, and Yasu suddenly said "No! NO! Dress up as the strippe-" "Oh hell to the no" Mai already knew what he was going to say, and she immediately refused. "But why~" he questioned, fake crying. "BECAUSE THAT'S BULLSHI-" Mai began to yell, but Naru cleared his throat to stop her. "I think that's enough, Yasu" Naru suggested, and Yasu sighed disappointed. "Naru, can you at least call everyone here?" Yasu gave his final request, and Naru looked at him strangely as he nodded.

5..or like 7 minutes later

"And you called us here because...?" Masako questioned, drinking the last drip of tea that was in her cup. "I need you to do a favor" Yasu handed the bags to the girls and he grinned broadly. "Yasu..." Was all Mai said before she was shooed away by Yasu, and the other girls following her

Ayako is the witch

Masako is the teddy bear

And of course, Mai is the tiger.

"Boss, Gene, Monk, John, Lin, can you pretty please dress up too?" Yasu bent down to his knees and lowered his head, fake begging. The men looked at him, annoyed, but they finally agreed.

John is the frog

Gene is the cat (Nyaaa! ouo)

Naru the puppy (the questions shall now commence)

Lin the...um...the... oh VAMPIRE!

Monk...the...well...Monk- Just kidding, he's the wolf? :|

"Don't you all look great..." Yasu held in his laugh and covered his mouth, tightly. He sneaked over behind Mai, who was chatting and complaining to Naru, and pushed her on the raven haired boy.

"Uh..What the..." Mai sat up, and she finally noticed she was on top Naru. Twitches could be mentally heard from thr two before Naru grabbed a pillow and Mai grabbed one. "Hey Yasu...Ever heard of Pillow Murder?" Mai asked, kindly yet darkly. "N-no.." he backed away, slowly. "It's quite interesting, we would like to show you" Naru prepared to swing his pillow, and Yasu quickly scampered away. "I'm too young!" Yasu whined. "WE DON'T CARE" they both yelled, chasing Yasu all over the building. The others quickly following.

In the end, they all made Yasu dress up as a plant, and they all took pictures.

**A little boring, I know but hey! Could have been worse! I'm gonna make this a series of funny, sad, happy, one shots, I hope you enjoy~!**


End file.
